csofandomcom-20200223-history
JANUS-5
|altername = The Holy Sanction |type = Assault rifle |designer = Aegis Institute |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |knockback = 12% |stun = 61% |magazine = 30 / 90 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |addon = |used = |system = janusmk5 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |zombiez = 10 |damage = *A: *B: |damageB = *A: *B: |damageC = *A: *B: |accuracy = 90% |recoil = 16% |rateoffire = *A: 91% *B: 92% |weightloaded = 9% |price = $6,000 }}:For the original version, see HK416. JANUS-5 is a JANUS anti-zombie assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Developed by Aegis Institute based on the HK 416 assault rifle, it is fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO and equipped with Janus Transformation System that can do an unlimited firing mode after 60 consecutive shots. The Janus form has greater firepower, accuracy, recoil and rate of fire. Advantages *High damage *Very accurate *Low recoil *High rate of fire *Light weight Disadvantages *Expensive *Cannot penetrate objects in Janus form *Low reserved ammo *Takes time to activate the Janus form Tips Overall *To activate the Janus form, it takes 57 hits on a single target and 67 hits on multiple targets. *When on Janus form, it has the highest rate of fire among its class. *Its Janus form lasts for 14 seconds after activated. Use it as fast as possible, or you will miss it. *In Janus form, every fire will produce 3 scattered bullets. Therefore, It's not recommended to fire JANUS-5 in long range. *There's a trick to save the Janus Transformation System, once it's ready just switch to another weapon and when you are going to use it, just switch it back and quickly activate it or it won't take effect. Zombie Scenario *If the Janus form is activated, JANUS-5 can deal 60,000 damage to bosses (provided the firepower has been maxed). *When a magazine remains 1-20 rounds after the Janus form, it is recommended to drop the weapon and rebuy the same one. Comparisons HK416= ; Positive *Has Janus Transformation System *Can be purchased permanently *Can be purchased by both teams *Higher damage in B mode (+28) *Higher rate of fire in B mode (+8%) ; Neutral *Same damage (28) *Same accuracy in A mode (90%) *Same recoil (6%) *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same weight (9% speed reduction) *Same ammo size (30/90) ; Negative *More expensive (+$2900) *Must be purchased using cash *Cannot attach a silencer *Higher recoil in B mode (+3%) *Lower accuracy in B mode (-5%) |-| SKULL-5= ; Positive *Can do Janus Transformation System *Higher rate of Fire in both mode (A: +11%, B: +19%) *Higher accuracy in both mode (A: +26%, B: +21%) *Lower recoil in both mode (A: -30%, B: 27%) *Lighter weight *Higher magazine size ; Neutral *Same price ($6000) ; Negative *Lower damage in both mode (A: Human: -52, Zombie: -132/B: Human: -24, Zombie: -104) *Has no scope for long-range battle *Cannot shoot accurately when jumping *Cannot penetrate more than 1 objects *Longer reload time *Lower knockback and stun |-| BALROG-V= ; Positive *Can do Janus Transformation System *Higher damage in B mode (+26) *Cheaper (-$450) *Higher rate of fire in both mode (A: +1%, B: +9%) *Lower recoil in both mode (A: -13%, B: -10%) *Higher accuracy in A mode (+2%) ; Neutral *Same knockback and stun power *Same speed reduction (9%) ; Negative *Lower damage in A mode (-2%) *Lower accuracy in B mode (-3%) *Lower magazine size *Can't zoom *Can't do explosive attack (Balrog Charging System) *Longer reloading *Cannot penetrate any object in B mode (except kevlar) |-| SKULL-4= ; Positive *Has Janus Transformation System *Cheaper (-$150) *More accurate (A: +28%; B: +23%) *Lower recoil (-27%) *Higher rate of fire (+17%) *Lighter (+3%) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) ; Negative *Lower damage (-35) *Lower magazine capacity (-18) *Cannot zoom *Lower penetration power (-2 layers) Gallery File:Janus5_viewmodel_a.png|View model File:Janus5_viewmodel_b.png|Ditto, Janus form File:Janus5_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Janus5_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Janus5_worldmdl_hd_janus.png|Ditto, Janus form Janusmk5.gif|Store preview File:Janus5codebset30p.png|Packaged with 30 Code B Decoders File:Janus5codeaset30p.png|Packaged with 30 Code A Decoders File:Janus5decoder30p.png|Packaged with 30 Advanced Code Decoders 954687_561434530592953_2117843461_n.jpg|A SAS Operative with JANUS-5 janus5kp.png|South Korea poster JANUS5_resale_koreaposter.png|Ditto, resale csol20130923 (1).jpg|China poster Janus5_chinaposter_resale.png|Ditto, resale janus5twp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster (Including the Reservation ticket) janus5tp.png|Ditto File:Janus5_m32mgl_taiwan_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale top_bnr_130925.png|Japan poster File:Allforplayer_japan_balrog_janus_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale File:Janus5_singaporemalaysia_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Grandresellsuper600x300.png|Ditto, resale Jones.jpg|Indonesia poster HCss3.jpg|In-game screenshot HCss5.jpg|Ditto, Janus form Janus-5_HUD_Icon.png|HUD icon janusmk5coupon.png|JANUS-5 Reservation Ticket Janus59coupon.png|JANUS-5 alongside JANUS-9 reservation ticket 2015-06-30_00001.jpg|Obtained from Bingo Shooting sound Ditto, Janus mode Laughter sound when Janus mode is ready File:CSOL China-JANUS-5 Trailer File:CS_Online_-_Janus-5_%26_Compound_Arrow_Gameplay_(Bot_Zombie) File:CSO Real Power of JANUS-V (Zombie Bot & Zombie Hero) Trivia *Ammo used by JANUS-5 can be shared with other 5.56mm rifles but cannot be shared with any 5.56mm machine guns. *JANUS-5's drawing sound is similar to the M16A1. *The eyes of the Janus figure will flash and emit a laughing sound when the Janus Form is ready. *If the user switches to another weapon (not throwing it) while the Janus form is active, the Janus form will still be active until the user switches back to the JANUS-5, but it will eventually return to its normal form. Category:Assault rifle Category:Weapons Category:5.56mm user Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Janus Series Category:Weapons with unusable scopes Category:German weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons